CPOC Project Summary The Clinical and Population Outcomes Core (CPOC) provides recruitment, cohort study resources, and clinical research expertise to promote a multidisciplinary approach to the assessment of mobility and balance in OAIC clinical research studies. For the renewal the specific aims are to: 1. Engage older adults from the community and long-term care settings in research. 2. Provide access to ongoing cohort studies, specimens, clinical trials and existing databases. 3. Provide expertise in clinical assessment methodology by providing a standardized set of forms to promote a common data set of core measures for mobility, balance, and falls. 4. Utilize noninvasive, portable technology to examine mobility, balance, and physical activity in clinics and in the field through our novel mobile laboratory. 5. Provide access to space and equipment for OAIC related studies with our SMART Center. 6. Support the research training mission of the Pepper Center. 7. Evaluate the functions and productivity of the Core and manage its productivity. 8. Collaborate with all the other cores and units within and outside the institution for OAIC related themes. We propose several new initiatives to extend our effectiveness in addition to continuing our highly successful Pepper Registry, Community Advisory Board, Population Studies support, and Measurement Library. In the renewal we will 1) increase recruitment and data integration for the Pepper Long-Term Care Registry; 2) provide a series of noninvasive technologies to examine mobility, balance, and physical activity in long-term care and community through our novel mobile unit; 3) coordinate a new CTSI PCORI clinical research training for our community partners and stakeholders and 4) advance the ability to collect, record, and interpret medication use via a state-of-the-art medication coding system and partnership with Pennsylvania's PACE, PACENet and PACE+ programs (a set of prescription assistance programs for older adults). For the renewal, CPOC will support four exploratory pilots, one developmental project and over 14 external projects.